Red Headed Romance
by mediaworks
Summary: Lily & James Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, Lily here.  
Hope you like my story, to be honest it was a bit rushed so please ignore any grammatical errors.  
Its not amazing - but just give it a chance!  
Please, please review! I am new to fanfiction and would love some help! Good or bad, hit the button.  
Thanks,  
xx  
p.s i do not own harry potter, obviously. apart from in my dreams haha.**

**_(Story from Lily Evan's P.O.V)_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May I have this dance?"

The voice came out of nowhere, startling me from my dream-like composure and making me kick Tom in the foot, who barely managed to suppress his pain and let out a yelp.

Great.

And it had all been going so well.

I looked around to see who had rudely interrupted my dance. The sparkling lights were flashing all over the place, I could barely see.

I could just make out the figures of Annie and Harvey dancing together a few metres away and smiled despite myself. At least my best friend could dance with the love of her life without being interrupted by this rude person, whoever she/he was.

I decided not to worry, the intruder must have been talking to some one else. I continued dancing with my boyfriend, waltzing and twirling and gazing into his brilliant blue eyes. My face was inches from his, my lips gently parted when the voice came again.

"Eh hem, I wouldn't do that if I were you, not exactly polite for company."

I clamped my mouth shut, furious. Right. That was it.

Hands firmly planted on my hips in my signature angry-Lily stance, my head spun round to find myself staring right in the face of none other than James Potter. Surprise surprise. I didn't bother to try and hide my annoyance, and groaned, looking at Tom apologetically and unlocking myself from his arms.

"You." The coldness of my tone surprised me. It was just a school dance after all Lily, get a grip. But still, why did he have to ruin everything?

"Who ruins everything, Lil?" James asked, using my nickname, a faint smile on his face. I could feel my cheeks rapidly copying the shade of my hair. Had I spoken out loud?

"You do." I answered haughtily.

"You know, you're really very beautiful when you're angry," James told me with a shocking tone of honesty and sincerity. I looked into his piercing green eyes, sparkling like goblin made emeralds. Why had I never noticed how good he smelled? Suddenly I realised I was thinking more than positive thoughts towards James Potter, the bane of my existence. I was shocked with myself. And with my boyfriend right next to me! To be fair, James did smell good.

I stomped my foot with annoyance. James snickered.

"I only thought girls did that in movies."

"Go away." I growled, keen for him to move somewhere else.

He had never had this effect on me, and it was confusing. Well, you'd be confused too if there was a guy who you'd loathed for your entire life and then all of a sudden you realised how attractive he was. I didn't like it and I wanted him to leave.

Even Tom looked surprised at my growl. Well, he would be – he had never witnessed a famous James – Lily argument. I didn't know why, but a lot of the time I almost enjoyed these arguments. But not today. I had had enough. I didn't have time for James, and I certainly didn't want to dance with him. I needed to expel these positive thoughts towards him. I didn't like him. I liked Tom.

Even as I was thinking this a little voice inside my head was contradicting me, and I couldn't get James's face out of my mind. It was irritating beyond belief.

James was still standing in front of me, acting oblivious to Tom behind me.

"What do you want Potter?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious? I want to dance with you. Who doesn't? Have you seen how stunning you look tonight?"

If it had been possible for my face to blush any redder, it would have.

It was Tom's turn to look annoyed. Well, good. He hadn't complimented what I looked like tonight. Served him right.

My mouth fell open in shock. Did I really just think that about my lovely boyfriend?

This was getting out of hand. I had to get rid of James, and fast.

"James, if I dance with you will you leave me alone?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright." I sighed, then made a point of brushing a strand of Tom's hair out of his eyes and kissing him full on on the mouth.

I whispered into his ear, just loud enough so James could hear as well, "I love you."

I looked over at James to see if he was jealous. I didn't know why, but I wanted him to be. I was disappointed. He was obviously amused by my antics, not an ounce on envy etched on his face. Tom left to get a drink.

"Come on Lil." James said, laughing, and he pulled me into the middle of the dance floor.

With Tom, dancing had been fun. But with James, it was magical, effortless. With Tom, we had been a little clumsy. With James, he managed to look graceful and cool, if that was possible.

I felt like a ballerina in the show Swan Lake, dancing with my prince. And it _was_ as if we were putting on a show, in that almost the whole year level had stopped dancing and were watching in awe.

I could understand their shock, I mean, James never slow dances with girls. He normally dances to the fast songs with his mates and with groups of girls slobbering all over him. But never slow dancing like he was now.

I looked at him. James Potter dancing really was a sight worth watching. He's the most liked guy at school. I have never understood why, until now. I felt I was going crazy. But he was a nice guy, and I mean really nice.

Talking to him was easy, and he was funny – hilarious even, and brutally honest. He shared every thought with me, and I wasn't complaining. I made eye contact with Annie who winked. I sighed. She had it in her head that I was secretly in love with James, and had thought so ever since first year when he declared his underlying love for me. He still flirted and asked me out everyday, but today he was acting different. I liked this new, not so confident James. I loved dancing with him, I loved being with him. But love him? Never.

"So, how many people have asked you to dance tonight Lily?"

"None, really."

James laughed. "Come off it Lil, you're the most fancied girl in our year at Hogwarts."

"I am not. But yeah, okay, a few people have asked me to dance. Happy?"

"No actually, Im extremley jealous."

"I have a boy friend James."

"I know, and I hate the sod for it. You'd be much better with me."

"He is not a sod and no I would not!"

"You would and you know it."

He spun me under his arm and finished the twirl by pulling me very, very close.

"Lily, you really are a fantastic dancer." He said.

"Thank you James."

"I'm really glad you're dancing with me."

"I semi return the feeling."

James chuckled. "I knew you would."

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm a fabulous dancer, don't deny it."

I raised an eyebrow.

"James Potter, your large ego is even more messed up than your hair."

"Ouch, that hurt, Lil," He said, crumpling over in mock pain.

"Stop that, people are watching."

"You think I care what people think?"

"You do care, I know you do. Why else would you always be showing off?"

"Because its fun Lily. I like trouble, I like the thrill that goes with it. I promise you, I don't care what people think."

I nodded, thinking that over. We continued dancing for a little, until James stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"I just lied." He replied, looking crest fallen.

"Ha!" I shouted, "I told you! You do care what everybody thinks!"

"Stop, Lily. Calm down. I don't care what everybody thinks. I care what _you_ think."

I blushed.

"What _do_ you think, anyway Lily? Still think I'm a preposterous, vain hippogriff?" He said, chuckling.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Thats what you called me in second year after I got down on my knees and proposed."

I couldn't disguise my laugh.

"I would never have called you a hippogriff."

"Oh trust me, you did. You were a scary young witch."

"No, I mean I would never have called you a hippogriff because they are beautiful creatures and it would be an insult to them."

James laughed loudly, gaining the attention of the whole hall, and started dancing with me again. We had been laughing and chatting together for a while now. I couldn't believe this was happening so fast, going from hate to mates in just a single dance.

"Anyway, if I care what people think Lil, would I do this to a girl who already has a boyfriend?"

"Do what?"

"This." And he leaned forwards and kissed me on the cheek.

I have to admit, I liked it. A whole gaggle of girls shrieked, and I swear one of them fainted. Annie was looking triumphant. James's friends, the marauders whistled - Sirius being the loudest. I couldn't see Tom anywhere. Thank God.

"I see you're not so eager to go back to Tom now?" He said.

"How did you know?" I asked, annoyed that he had brought my boyfriend up. I would have to go back to Tom soon - if I danced another dance with James things would look very suspicious.

"It's not hard, Lil." James replied. He gestured over in the corner. My eyes followed to where Tom was standing with a group of Hufflepuff girls wearing short skirts and revealing shirts. I gasped.

James stopped dancing yet again.

"You hadn't noticed him chatting those girls up?"

"No?"

"Well did you have another reason for not wanting to go back to him?"

"Yes, I did, I just, um..."

"You just fancy me, but you haven't realised it yet."

"I do not."

"You do, you always have. I am in love with you and you are in love with me."

"I most certainly am not!"

"Oh you most certainly are, Miss Evans."

You could see in his eyes he was convinced this was true. It was so irritating - why couldn't we just be friends?

I looked up at him smirking down at me. He really was very tall. I stamped on his foot hard and walked away, my red ringlets bouncing as I walked. I couldn't handle this. Every body thought I was in love with James, and I wasn't.

The voice inside my head spoke again, asking me why I was being so defensive. I shook it away.

It was a shame, it really was. Everything had been going so well.

I walked back over to Tom.

The girls saw me coming and left, leaving a frowning Tom standing alone.

"Lily, its over." He told me.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I saw you flirting with James."

"I was not flirting with James!" I yelled, almost in tears. Why did everybody think I loved James Potter? "I was not! He tried to flirt with me and I stomped on his toe and left him by himself to come and find you."

Tom looked sheepish and had turned a bright shade of red.

"Uh, I'm sorry Lil. Forget what I just said. Do you want to dance?"

I had so gotten used to James calling me by my nickname, 'Lil' almost sounded vulgar coming out of Tom's mouth.

"I may not have been flirting with anyone. But you, Thomas Lloyd, most certainly were."

"I was trying to make you jealous, Lil."

"Merlins pants! Don't call me that!"

"What? Come on Lily, don't be silly. Lets go dance."

"No, Tom. No. Like you said – its over."

I stormed off in a rage. How had such a fantastic night turned so horribly wrong? Dozens of eyes watched me as I ran from the room. I looked back and saw Tom had gone back to the girls. Good riddance. James was dancing with Sirius and a whole bunch of their admirers. So much for him being in love with me. All of a sudden I wanted nothing more than to be dancing with James again.

I made it as far as the Griffindor common room before I sunk down into the couch and burst into tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go.  
Hate it? Love it? Review it?  
You know you want to ;)  
p.s i dont know where i am going with this story so ideas, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, I'm the worst author in the world for not updating sooner.**

**Sorry sorry sorry, I have been very busy but that's no excuse.**

**Hopefully you haven't given up on me just yet, as if I get enough reviews I really hope to carry on with and finish this story. So if you want more, please review!**

**Oh and thanks heaps to Siriusly in Lurve, avalena and Jed52. **

...

After what felt like hours of having tears streaming down my face I suddenly realised how tired I was.

I didn't want to go to bed in my dormitory, the girls would be talking and gossiping all night and I needed sleep.

The fire was still going, giving the room warmth and the gentle crackling sound was on the verge of sending me to sleep already. I just had to get my blankets and then I could sleep here.

I brushed my tears out of my face and walked down the hall, stopping outside my dormitory. I could hear muffled whispers – clearly belonging to Phoebe Bayliss and Lucy Cheng.

"Did you see the way Tom was flirting with me!"

"I thought he had a thing with Lily?"

"Not any more. He told me he couldn't stand the sight of that bitch and ended it."

I gasped. I had always liked Lucy, how dare she call me a bitch! And how dare Tom say _he_ ended it.

"Thats not what I heard," Alice piped up, "I heard _she_ broke up with _him_."

"She's still a right bitch either way." Lucy muttered.

"No she's not, Lily's not a bitch!" Alice replied indignantly.

"Oh yes she is. Did you see the way she was dancing with James when she was supposedly going out with Tom?"

"Well that's rich. You yourself just said Tom was flirting with other girls, you included. And it was just one dance. There's no need to be sour – just because Lily's a better dancer, a lot prettier and James likes _her _and not_ you._"

That was cold. Everyone knew Lucy had a thing for James. But it made sense – that was why Lucy had always hated me.

Well I couldn't care less. She was a two faced back stabber.

And she wasn't done bitching yet -

"Yeah well, he will get over that soon. Have you seen how horrible she always is to him? She is a bitch. She was totally playing him tonight. Did you see them dancing?"

Alice sighed. "I'm sick of you Lucy. Lily's a lovely girl, you're just so jealous you can't see straight. I'm going to sleep."

I decided I liked Alice, I really did.

Just then Annie's voice piped up. "Lucy Chang, Lily has always made it quite clear she does not feel the same way towards James, and as for her being horrible he's never been very nice to her, has he?"

"But he's always been nice – he buys her flowers and drinks, writes her poems and songs, asks her out almost everyday – you can't get nicer than that?" Lucy sounded confused.

"Being asked out everyday and being made the centre of attention may be nice for someone shallow like you, but Lily hates all that. What you call 'Lily being horrible' is just 'Lily sticking up for herself."

"Yeah well, she's stupid. Who would turn down that kind of adoration from James Potter, of all people? He's the most fancied boy at Hogwarts besides Sirius Black."

"Lucy Chang, you think you're so much better than everyone. But you're not. You're really not. If you think James Potter would go on a date with you, you've got another thing coming."

"Yeah, whatever. Well I've never understood why he liked Lily. She's a skinny, pasty, ginger know it all, a complete bitch."

"Yes, Lucy, you're absolutely right." Annie replied.

I gasped, almost giving myself away.

I never knew Lucy was so cruel.

But it was too much to hear my best friend agreeing with her.

I hated myself for being such a wimp, but I could feel the tears brewing in my eyes.

The girls were still talking quietly, but I didn't want to hear any more.

"Accio blankets." I whispered.

I peeked round the door and watched as my duvet made it's way towards me, bashing Annie over the head in the process.

The whispering stopped.

Annie screamed.

I left, partially amused. She had deserved it.

My footsteps were unnaturally loud on the marble floor. I was embarrassed for being unable and unwilling to fight my own battle and to stand up to Lucy.

But what she had been saying was true and it had cut deep – well it had been true enough to convince Annie, my best friend of six years, and to turn her against me.

I couldn't believe her. How could she have betrayed and back stabbed me like that, agreeing with all those awful things?

I corrected myself. Those awful, _true_ things.

I mean it _had_ appeared as if I had been cheating on Tom. Even I couldn't be sure I hadn't been.

And it _had_ appeared as if I had been playing James. Once again, I wasn't positive that I hadn't been playing him. I didn't like him, did I? Then what did that mean?

And I _was_ a flat chested red headed 'bitch' for doing both things, or appearing to do both things.

Tears slid from my eyes. I was furious at myself for being such a wimp.

I, Lily Evans, am not one to let people walk all over me. I am usually notorious for starting and finishing a fight. I wasn't proud of it, but that was just who I was.

And now that everything was going so wrong and I wasn't able to stand up for myself, I felt as if I was losing a part of me.

I slumped back into the couch in the common room, burying myself with my blanket. I knew I was being a drama queen but to me this all was very dramatic.

I was normally perfect, these kind of things just didn't happen to me.

Until now.

I noticed my reflection in the mirror and gasped.

My usually pretty red hair was a sight, like a lion's mane and my eyes were puffy with had large bags under them.

I looked up at the ceiling, praying that this whole evening had been just a dream.

I shut my eyes tight, wishing that something could get me out of this mess, wishing for some help.

But when I opened my eyes the room was no longer empty.

It turned out I had a visitor.

Possibly the last person I wanted to see.

So much for some help.

Their face was frowning in an expression of genuine concern but they didn't speak.

They just looked at me, and I could see my sorrow echoed in their eyes.

Did I really look that bad for them to be so darn worried about me?

I didn't know, but I couldn't stand the silence much longer.

I sat up straight, wiped the tears from my eyes and fiddled with my hair embarrassedly.

Taking a deep breath, I looked right back into their eyes.

"Hello James," I said.

-

**Hope it wasn't too much of a let down, it was admittedly a bit rushed. But ok, so, as I said, if you want to know what happens please review with what you thought and/or what you would like to see happen!**

**Thanks (:**

**Lily**

**xxox**


End file.
